A Shot...and the end of a Love
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Mapp and Crawford stumble on Hannibal and Clarice...one shot changes their worlds forever...(alternate ending coming SOON)


  
Hannibal watched as his wife stood, cooking in their kitchen. They had escaped the United States a long time ago, and had survived more than two years together. Hannibal smiled to himself and though about it all, about how the lambs had finally stopped screaming, and how Mischa's ghost would never haunt his dreams again.  
  
"Would you ever say to me, stop, Clarice? Stop if you loved me?" The memories came flooding back to him.  
"Not in a million years."   
"Not in a million years," he mocked," that's my girl." He bent in to kiss her softly on her lips, when he felt her arms go up around him, pulling him neck down deeper, giving her access to kiss him passionately. He ran his hands up her dress, going up to her hips, and ending cupping her breasts. He felt her breath stop in her throat, as he messaged her. Gathering his senses, he gathered her hair out of the refrigerator and picked her up, taking her to the master bedroom.   
He softly put her down, and turned her around. He took his hands, and took her hair, pushing it to the side, and running his hands down her body, taking her zipper and removing the dress. He let the dress fall to the ground, and ran his fingers over her cream skin. Bending in, he took a piece of her neck in his mouth, sliding his tongue around her, sliding down her underwear while doing so. She hadn't made any noises at all, and if he had to beat it out of the Agent, he damn well was going to. Hannibal turned her around, and looked her straight in the eyes, and then looked her over.   
"You are amazingly beautiful Clarice."  
Saying nothing more, and getting no words in return, he pushed her back onto the bed. She fell back gracefully, landing perfectly, as if choreographed. He went and kissed her lips once more, tracing his tongue around her mouth, and then down her neck, and to her breasts. Taking one full breast into his mouth, he slowly sucked, and twirled his tongue around the tight skin. Playing with her nipple, he finally heard her gasp slightly.   
Moving down her again, he went past her navel, and slipped his tongue inside of her. Her muscles tightened upon his entrance, and her hips went up only slightly. He smiled and slipped one finger in under his tongue, sliding them both up and down in a rhythmic motion. Hannibal finally heard her moan load and long. She was breathing harder now, reaching her peak. He wouldn't let her get pleasure that early, so he removed his mouth from her, and came up to her neck again.   
"Hannibal please…"  
He smiled, now he had her where he wanted her, she was completely at his control.   
"Please what Clarice?"  
She moaned a little as he pressed his erection to her, but being in pants still, he couldn't not enter her and leave her begging.   
"Please…now…I want you now…"  
He smiled, "All good things to those who wait."  
She whimpered and ripped his shirt, not bothering with buttons, not feeling the need. He smiled, "Eager my dear?"  
"Shut up." He watched her push him over, and straddle him as she removed his pants. Unzipping them with haste, and pulling them off with lust. She removed all of his clothing within 45 seconds. He looked at her curiously, wondering what his little vixen was going to do next. At first, she gathered him in her hand, squeezing and tugging at him. He showed little emotion, but showed her with his face that he did enjoy what she was doing. She bent down over him, and took him into her mouth, as deep as she could go. It was then that Hannibal began to get comfortable and focus on the feelings rather than the psychological side of it all. He moaned for her lightly, not wanting her to know the real affect it had on him. Feeling near his edge, he told her to come up. He didn't want to be as rude as to come in her pretty little mouth.   
He turned her around, making her fall off of him, and put her back on the bed. Then he looked into her eyes, "Are you ready for me Clarice?"  
She whimpered, "yes."  
He took his hands and placed them on both sides of her, and he entered her, slowly. She was tight around him, the pressure felt good, but he didn't know if he was hurting her.   
"Are you alright my dear?"   
She opened her eyes and looked at him, "This is my first time Hannibal."  
He smiled at her, "Well, this is going to hurt."  
He watched her brace herself as he thrust sharply into her, breaking her. Letting her adjust to his presence and the pain, he made her look at him.   
"Do you want me to continue Clarice?"  
She looked up at him and her eyes spoke it all. He started moving himself in and out of her, thrusting in different directions, at different speeds. She moaned his name religiously, as if there was nothing left in her vocabulary.   
"Hannibal…oh god you feel so good…"  
Smiling to himself, he held onto her hips, holding on, gritting his teeth, trying to give her, her own climax before he let go of his own. She finally let go, screaming, as the ecstasy ran through her body. The sensations flew over her face, flushed and slightly dampened, and Hannibal let go of his own orgasm. Not letting himself escape her, he rolled her to her side, and he lay there, inside of her, watching her intently, as she closed her eyes, calming her breathing.   
"Clarice, I want you to go with me."  
She opened her eyes, dazing off to sleep. "Of course I want to go with you Hannibal. Where else would I go?"  
He tossed that over a little and slid out of her. He got up and covered her with the light blankets and got the arrangements for them to be out of the country in the morning.   
  
Hannibal finally came back to reality, and saw Clarice staring at him.   
"Where were you?"  
He sighed, "Remembering things my dear, that's all."  
She smiled at him, and sweetly took his hand, "Dinner is ready Hannibal."  
He got up from his seat and went with her to the dinning room.  
  
Crawford and Ardelia looked up at the clock; they had worked almost eight hours longer than they were supposed to. The new lead on the Lecter case was too much for them; they needed to act on it right away.   
Ireland.   
They were in Ireland, the one place they didn't think to look. The Irish government was ready to help turn them in as soon as they had good enough reason. The United States was more than willing to pay them for their cooperation.   
"Mapp, it's late, we need to get out of here. We can work more on this in the morning."  
She looked puzzled, lost, and tired. "How did we not think to look there?" She stared at the photo of Hannibal and Clarice in the little market, buying assortments of flowers and herbs. "What he hell is she thinking Crawford?"  
He sighed, "She's not herself Mapp. You know that as well as I do. There was evidence of medication being given to her when she was in Krendler's house. I don't think she remembers who she is, I don't think he would have ever told her."  
Mapp looked at the photos and into her friend's eyes, seeing the happiness there, she decided just to agree with Crawford and go home for the night.  
  
Hannibal looked at his wife asleep in his arms. The fireplace blazing, and the stone walls reflecting the light like a mirror, he held onto her. She trusted him more than anyone in his life ever had. She loved him enough to fall asleep in his arms, making him feel in a sense, special, something he had never felt, or knew he was capable of feeling. She began to stir in his arms, and he gripped her closer to his chest. He brushed some hair away from her eyes, and he kissed her forehead lightly. He looked down upon her feeling a sense of peace, and calm. He never wanted her to leave, and he knew that she never would.   
  
Ardelia looked at her clock, it was three o'clock, and she still wasn't asleep. She sighed and turned over, looking at the ring Starling sent her, it sat on her nightstand, shinning at her from the moonlight bouncing in her room. She looked at the ring carefully it was Emerald. Starling knew that was her favorite stone, so her memory couldn't have been completely erased. Ardelia was at a loss; she didn't know what to believe anymore. It was a lot easier for her to think that Clarice had lost her memories and was tricked into leaving with Lecter. That was easier, a lot easier. Now this new photo from Ireland made her think otherwise. Clarice's eyes were the same, her spirit, and smile, it was all the same, nothing about her had changed. Besides the fact that she was on Hannibal's arm. Ardelia looked at the clock, and decided that she would tell Crawford it was time to plan their capture.   
  
Hannibal and Clarice sat in the living room. The fire was blazing in the afternoon glow of the room, and Hannibal looked over at Clarice. She appeared deep in thought. He looked at her a few more seconds before speaking his mind.  
"My dear, what are you thinking?"  
She looked at him, apparently caught off guard, "Oh, nothing Hannibal."  
He looked at her clearly not happy with her answer. Rising from his chair, he went to her and grabbed her to her feet.   
"That's not the answer I was looking for Clarice. Now, tell me, what are you hiding from me?"  
The look in her eyes wasn't one of fear; it was one of shock and confusion. Seeing tears spring to her eyes, he took her into his arms, comforting her. She began to cry and gripped onto his shirt. Running his fingers through her hair he again asked,  
"What's wrong Clarice?"  
Calming herself she answered in a hushed whisper, "I'm pregnant."  
His heart skipped a beat, and his fingers froze. Feeling her escape his grasp, he looked at her as she went to the other side of the room and sat on the sofa once again. He looked at her, and she began crying again.   
"I knew you would react that way. I knew you would take it like this," she sobbed. He snapped out of his trance and initial shock and went to sit with her. He took her into his arms once again and whispered in her ear, "Clarice, I love you."  
Feeling her crumble now, he asked, "how long?"  
"Three months."   
He looked at her amazed, how could he have not noticed?   
"How long have you known?"  
"A month."  
She escaped his arms once again and got up from the sofa. "Look, if you don't want the baby…"   
He got up quickly and looked at her seriously. "Now you listen to me Clarice, and listen to me well. I want that baby, as much as I want you. I overreact my dear because I hate secrets."   
She looked at him and went to him, and fell into his arms. He kissed her lips sweetly and assured her with his eyes that he was perfectly happy with her being in the state she was. Looking into her eyes she said, "I love you."  
  
Crawford and Ardelia looked over the newest photos of Lecter and Clarice. Crawford looked conflicted, lost and confused on what to do.   
"Mapp, I'm not sure what to do with your request. We don't have enough to move in on them right now."   
She looks at him in a state of anger and rage, "Crawford, Hannibal Lecter has Clarice. Don't you see? We have enough to lock that son of a bitch away forever! Plus he's holding a Federal Agent against her will! He's killed fourteen people that we know of. Now Crawford, do you really want to add Clarice to that list?"  
She knew she hit a nerve with her last remark. She looked at his face for some reaction, he didn't move, just sat there in deep thought for a second. His face seemed to move slightly as if what she said just now registered.   
"Alright Mapp. We go in, we take him out and get her the fuck out of there. We take her back here and try to fix the damage he's done to her."   
She sat there and looked at Clarice in the photo, and thought damage yeah. I guess damage is the word.   
  
Clarice and Hannibal are in their posh bedroom, lying on the bed. He looks over at her and takes her into his arms. They are beneath the sheets, looking at the fire, and the moon. He looked at her, the moonlight and the fire reflecting off her radiant face. He looked out to the moon and ran his hand down to her stomach. Feeling her tighten a little bit, he averted his gaze down at her. She was happily lying on his chest, staring out the window.   
"Clarice, my love, look at the stars. How bright they are. I once told you our stars were the same my dear, and I meant it. Now look what we've accomplished together, we've created life. Another person to look at these same stars, and passes on their life to another… Can't you see it Clarice?"  
She tossed it over, "yes Hannibal, I can see it. Our lives will forever be passed…in turn, our stars are the same…we are the same…"  
He smiled, apparently happy with her response, and pulled her from her side so she was looking at him, he took in all of her beauty and kissed her passionately. He laid her on the pillow, letting her get comfortable. He gazed into her stunning eyes and waited for her to get situated. Seeing that she was comfortable he bent down and kissed her lips passionately.   
"You didn't think I wanted this baby Clarice," he bent in and kissed her neck, "I'm going to prove that I do."  
She stared into his eyes, "I know you want our baby Hannibal. I do know that."  
He whispered into her ear, "Well then this is a bonus."  
He ran his hand over her breasts and down her hip, and kept it rested at her inner thigh, squeezing there ever so slightly. He looked at her face, and watched her as her eyes revealed her desire for him. He took his fingers and caressed her most sensitive skin, watching her eyes drift closed. Giving her clitoral stimulation, he kept his eyes on her. She was now moaning his name, her eyes closed, he went down, taking his hand away for only a second, and hearing her whimper at the sudden loss, and then moan from his tongue entering her. Gripping onto her thighs he plunged his tongue deeper into her. He tasted her juices, swirled his tongue around her circular, as to hit all spots he possibly could. He could hear her screaming his name already, gripping onto his shoulders. Her back began to arch, and she was scrapping his shoulders. He brought her to her climax and felt her tremble in his hands. Getting up, he lay on top of her and cupped her breasts. Her eyes were still closed, and he enjoyed looking at her passion soaked face.   
"Open your eyes Clarice."  
She didn't move and her eyes did not open.   
"Open your eyes Clarice."  
He saw her eyes flutter open and he thrusted himself into her as hard as he could. Her mouth fell open and she screamed his name over and over. Thrusting into her over and over again, and hearing her call his name, brought them both over the edge very quickly. He gasped and let himself go, and collapsed onto her, breathing hard, still inside her, still solid.   
He pulled her to her side and they rolled over, her back to his stomach. Still inside her, refusing to leave, they lied. His arms around her waist and forehead in her hair, they fell asleep.  
  
Ardelia looked at the clock, three A.M once again. She struggled to get to sleep, but she didn't know what to do with the Lecter case. They had them right where they wanted them, but what does she do with that? Will Clarice ever be the same when she gets back? Will she thank her or hate her? It didn't make any sense to her why she was questioning going to get Starling.   
She's your best friend girl! You need to go there and save her from that Cannibalistic monster! He will tire of her, and she will be his next victim.   
She couldn't help but think that everything she was doing was wrong. She decided to get up and get into the office early, to prepare the trip.   
She and Crawford looked over the preparation and thought about the timing.   
"Let's give it three months Crawford. That gives us enough time for everything we need to do."  
He looks at her in agreement, still staring at Clarice's photos. "I never meant to send her to him Ardelia. I didn't know it would turn out this way."  
She looked at him in a sense of shock. "Crawford, you can't blame yourself. You told her the rules, told her not to get involved, not to let him into her head. You did everything you needed to do, and you did it to the best of your ability."  
He still stared at her photos; "I didn't want her to get hurt. I merely wanted to help her, to see if she would bring something to Behavioral Science. Look what I sent her to Mapp, I sent her to the one person she wouldn't be able to resist. Come on, you know her better than anyone else, she's so ambitious, she would do anything she was asked. But he fascinated her; that's why she kept going back. He trapped her Mapp. Took her for everything she was worth. He took everything and turned it to his advantage. Have you heard the tapes to their conversations?"  
"Yes, I have."  
" 'Jack Crawford dangles you in front of me, and I give you a bit of help…' dangles you in front of me. He felt as if I sent him a new project, my new protégée to fuck up! I did Mapp. I sent her to him…and now she's gone."  
Mapp looked at him and couldn't tell him that he was innocent, because every day she blamed him. She just put her hand on his back, and assured him with her eyes that he was forgiven.   
  
~*~*~*~ Time Skips Ahead Three Months ~*~*~*~*  
  
Clarice walks around the house, very pregnant, wearing a crème silk shirt, and a black knee length skirt. She was getting tired of her pregnant form already, though Hannibal enjoyed it very much. He held onto her more often and followed her practically everywhere she went. He didn't mean to be so dotting, but he needed the assurance she was all right. Clarice went to their sofa and watched as Hannibal pained on the patio.   
  
~*~*~*~Time Slows Down~*~*~*~  
Clarice looks as their front door breaks down, and Crawford and Mapp are revealed. No other Agents with them. Clarice stands up, in slow motion, as Hannibal comes in and they raise their guns at him. Clarice, begins running, throwing herself in front of him just as the familiar sound of gun shots go off. Hannibal looks at Clarice as the bullet goes directly through her stomach, blood splattering off her as she screams.   
Hannibal catches her in his arms, and looked up at Crawford and Mapp's shocked expressions. Hannibal looks down at Clarice and begins shedding slight tears as his wife dies in his arms.  
"I…love you…Hannibal…"  
He kissed her lips softly, "I love you too Clarice."  
He looked down at her as she took her last breath and her head fell to her side, her hair covering her face, and her blood dripping off her face and his hands. He laid her body on the floor and rose to his feet. Looking at Mapp and Crawford, anger and rage evident in his eyes, he began walking to them. Neither of them prepared to shoot again, they stood, as he came at them. Taking the gun straight out of Crawford's hand, he shot him directly in the head. Looking at Mapp, he whispered, "How does it feel to know you killed your best friend?"  
He walked back over to Clarice's dead form and lies down next to her. Holding her in his arms and looking at Mapp he said, "You killed our unborn child Special Agent Mapp. Do you think they'll give you a medal?"  
With that last remark he took the small black gun, placed it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger.   
  
  
A Few Hours Later  
The cops and FBI are swarming the house, getting all the photos and information they need. Hannibal and Clarice are lying in each others arms, a puddle of blood surrounding them. Mapp looked at them…and let the tears escape her eyes.   
"Would they give you a medal?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
